Baile de graduación
by Pachi Miranda
Summary: Chiara está a punto de terminar secundaria y de asistir a su baile de graduación. Pero no todo va según lo planeado y Feliciano, su hermano menor, decide ayudarla.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Advertencias: Incesto. Hetero.

Lo siento si no tiene sentido (?), pero necesitaba escribir Itacest. Mil perdones.

* * *

La fiesta de graduación de mi hermana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y ese hubiera sido un hecho maravilloso, si no fuera por tener que soportar todas sus quejas, lloriqueos y demás sobre chicos, vestidos, comida, entre otras cosas.

Cuando aún faltaban dos meses para el suceso comenzó a cambiar su alimentación porque _debía_ quedarle bien el vestido. Aclaro que este acontecimiento fue tan sorprendente para mí como para nuestro abuelo, debido a que Chiara se caracterizaba por siempre criticar a las chicas que dejaban de comer sólo para verse mejor.

A la par con su nueva dieta, comenzó la búsqueda de un vestido. Esta parte fue al menos divertida para mí también, ya que siempre me pedía acompañarla ya que confiaba en mi buen gusto. Además así también podría verla en toda clase de vestidos que jamás ella se colocaría y… Perdón, me he desviado del tema.

Noté en sus ojos cuando encontramos el vestido indicado. Desde que sus ojos hicieron contacto con el hasta que se lo probó. Parecía que el vestido había estado esperando por ella, así como ella por el. Nada más llegar a casa se lo probó nuevamente para enseñárselo al abuelo, quien quedó tan encantado con el como nosotros.

Y finalmente, lo más difícil, desde mi punto de vista al menos: la pareja.

Por supuesto que yo prefería que fuera sola a mal acompañada, ya que nadie podría ser el compañero ideal para mi hermana, pero si su deseo era ir con alguien más, pues debía callarme y dejar que actuase a gusto.

Durante varios días estuvo pensando en quien invitar, pero me di cuenta de que siempre terminaba hablando sobre un tipo de ojos verde y cabello castaño, del cual siempre se quejaba pero no parecía molestarle realmente. También noté que su sonrisa era diferente cuando hablaba sobre él.

—Por lo general es un idiota. Demasiado idiota… pero en el fondo es buena persona. Llegas a pensar que es iluso, pero no, sólo es muy agradable…

A pesar de que el abuelo también vivía en la casa, yo era el que debía soportar estas conversaciones sobre el chico que le gustaba, aunque ella no quisiese admitirlo.

Siempre había sido así en realidad. Escucharla sobre aquel idiota, darle la razón en todo, luego consolarla cuando algo había ocurrido mal con el idiota en cuestión. Gracias a eso me di cuenta de que a pesar de que mi hermana intenta mostrarse fuerte, seria y madura la mayor parte del tiempo, en el interior era sólo otra chica más, insegura de muchas cosas y con el autoestima un poco bajo.

Siempre intenté ayudarla, algunas veces resultaba, otras no tanto, pero siempre era mi misión sacarle aunque fuese una sola sonrisa, para saber al menos que pronto todo volvería a estar bien.

Gracias a esas ocasiones que pude compartir con ella, a principio de este año pude notar que me sentía especialmente atraído hacia a ella. No como suele ser entre hermanos, no, sino algo más, a pesar de que me lo negué hasta el cansancio. Pero como he escuchado antes, las cosas caen por su propio peso, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba completamente perdido en sus ojos.

Sé que no es lo que corresponde, y sólo por ello no he hecho nada al respecto, pero a veces no lo puedo evitar y cuando me habla de estos tipos, sólo suelto lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

—Pareciera que te llevas muy bien con él… —dije mirándola de reojo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un tímido rosa y esquivó mi mirada.

—No es así. No nos llevamos para nada bien.

—¿En serio?

—Así es. Su mejor amiga es otra chica, de una clase diferente. —Se veía ligeramente molesta— Creo que se conocen de pequeños.

—¿Estás celosa?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y me miró con el rostro completamente rojo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? ¡Claro que no estoy celosa! Dios mío Feliciano, qué idiota.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia otro lado, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Perdóname hermana, no quería decir esas cosas.

Me acerqué a ella desde atrás y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros, sentí como se fue relajando poco a poco.

—Entonces, ¿planeas invitar a alguien más al baile?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas, ya que notaba como sus ojos se movían de un lado hacia otro constantemente.

Me incliné hasta quedar a la altura de su oído derecho y le hablé.

—Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte.

Se giró de inmediato y si no fuese porque me alejé de ella un poco, estoy seguro que nuestros labios pudieron haberse rozado.

No debí haberme movido.

—¿Tú? ¿Como mi acompañante? Pero eres mi hermano.

—¿Y ese es un problema? Creo que no hay reglas que digan sobre a quien puedes y a quien no puedes invitar.

—Pero, ¿y los demás? ¿No te reconocerán?

—No recuerdo haber visto a ningún compañero tuyo. Algo bueno que tenga que vayamos a institutos diferentes.

Siempre me había quejado de ello, porque de esta forma no podía proteger a mi hermana, aunque ahora estaba resultando como un factor a mi favor.

—Bueno, si, tienes razón.

—¿Y? ¿Qué me dices?

Chiara estuvo en silencio durante un momento. Luego me miró.

—Lo pensaré. Cuando sepa que hacer te lo diré.

—Yo esperaba un _sí_ de inmediato —dije aparentando un lloriqueo.

Mi hermana rió y me regañó, exigiendo que me comportara. No tuve nada más que hacer que obedecerla.

Los días siguientes la notaba pensativa y algo nerviosa a ratos. Parecía estar pasando un mal rato en su escuela, pero a pesar de que me preocupara, no quería entrometerme más en sus asuntos, porque podría pillarla de malas y arruinar aún más todo, por ello preferí quedarme a un lado y tener esperanza en que ella se acercaría y me lo contaría si es que así fuese necesario. Y esperaba que lo fuera.

Cuando faltaban cerca de dos semanas para su graduación, y por ende el baile del mismo, mientras volvía del instituto, en una plaza cercana a nuestra casa me pareció ver a mi hermana sentada en una banca, completamente sola. La miré por más tiempo y cuando confirmé que se trataba de ella, me acerqué rápidamente.

—¿Chiara?

Sus hombros se levantaron un poco y luego de verme a los ojos un segundo, se encorvó más y escondió su rostro.

—Chiara.

Cuando estuve frente a ella intenté incorporarla, pero me fue imposible. No tuve más remedio que arrodillarme frente a ella.

—Hermana, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en casa?

Como esperaba no me respondió. Conociendo a mi hermana debía escoger las palabras adecuadas, si no todo sería peor.

—Si ha pasado algo malo dímelo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Para lo que sea. Siempre.

—No es nada, Feliciano.

Al menos había logrado hacerla hablar.

Con delicadeza intenté mover las manos de su rostro y lo logré. Ahora veía su rostro, en especial sus ojos, hermosos ojos oliva que ahora se caracterizaban por estar cercanos a un color rojo y muy húmedos.

—¿Me contarás qué ha pasado?

—Ya te dije que no es nada…

—Yo te apoyaré en todo hermana. Sólo dime a quien debo matar y yo iré a por él. O ella.

Chiara rió un poco, y al escuchar ese bello sonido mi corazón se sintió algo más aliviado. No pude reprimir mi propia sonrisa.

—¿Me contarás? —insistí.

Chiara suspiró. Luego me miró fijamente. Sus ojos aún húmedos me conmovían totalmente.

—No me dejarás tranquila hasta que te cuente, ¿no?

Asentí con entusiasmo, provocando otra sonrisa en ella.

—Bueno, pues en resumen… —Se quedó en silencio unos segundos que me parecieron eternos— No tengo con quien ir al baile de graduación.

La miré fijamente a los ojos, ella me devolvía la mirada con firmeza.

—Tú no estarías deshecha sólo por no tener compañero para el baile. Algo más pasó… —Desvió su mirada hacia un lado— Estoy en lo cierto. ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

—Por dios que eres molesto —dijo tomando mi nariz y apretándola con todas sus fuerzas. Por supuesto que me quejé y le pedí que me soltara de inmediato—. Le pedí a Antonio que me acompañara al baile…

—¿Antonio es…?

—Sí, el idiota de ojos verdes. Ese es su nombre. Pues bien, lo invité pero el muy idiota ya había quedado de ir con alguien más, y ese alguien no es nadie más que su amiga de la infancia. —Hizo un mohín con el rostro— Odio a los amigos de la infancia.

—¿Por eso estás triste?

Suspiró nuevamente. Bajó la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada fija en sus manos, mientras jugaba con ellas.

—Luego de invitarlo me enteré de que ella ahora es su novia.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

—De alguna forma terminaron saliendo, y yo ni cuenta me di. Estaba ensimismada imaginando como sería el baile con él, y cuando me atreví a hacer algo, ya era muy tarde. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó—: Estoy enojada con él, por supuesto, pero también estoy enojada conmigo, por ser tan cobarde y no tener confianza en mí misma.

—No deberías ser tan dura contigo.

—No lo entiendes…

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! —exclamé, provocando que mi hermana me mirara fijamente a los ojos—. No deberías ser tan dura contigo. Ya es suficiente que intentes ser cosas que no. No es como que vayas a decepcionar a alguien; y si lo llegaras a hacer, entonces esa persona no te merece. Las personas que te conocemos te queremos a pesar de todo. —Tomé sus manos con fuerza— Las personas que te queremos te apoyamos es todo, y hagas lo que hagas, siempre estaremos ahí.

A pesar de que parecía hablar por nuestro abuelo también, la verdad es que sólo hablaba por mí. No soy tan valiente como para decírselo directamente.

Miré a mi hermana y nuevamente tenía los ojos llorosos. Por supuesto que me alarmé y comencé a atacarla con preguntas.

—¿Chiara? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dije algo mal? ¿Te recordé algo feo? ¿Hermana?

—Ya cállate, idiota —dijo, y luego con sus manos afirmó mi rostro y me besó en la frente—. Siempre hablas de más.

Apoyó su espalda en el asiento y luego de un suspiro miró al cielo.

—Nunca pensé que mi hermano menor me regañaría.

—No… ¡No te estaba regañando! —dije avergonzado. Chiara me miró y después me sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Me sacaste en cara todo lo que tenías. Seguro te lo guardaste todos estos años.

No voy a negar que muchas veces quise hacerlo, pero con el tiempo simplemente lo olvidé.

Chiara sonrió aún más debido a que me había quedado en silencio.

—El silencio otorga, dicen —murmuró—. ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto? Aún recuerdo cuando llorabas porque te quitaba tus cuadernos de dibujo… Aunque no es como que no lo sigas haciendo —agregó luego de una pausa.

—Bueno, todos crecemos, después de todo.

Chiara me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Se veía muy sorprendida.

—¿Acaso estás enamorado?

Mi rostro se coloreó en un instante, dándole la razón a mi hermana quien sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Estás enamorado! —dijo segura esta vez— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Siempre me puedes hablar de estas cosas y lo sabes.

—Tú sólo te reirías de mí —dije mirando a otro lado.

—Oye, no es cierto… no tanto.

—De todas formas eso no es importante.

—¿Cómo que no? Mi pequeño hermano está enamorado. Eso es muy importante.

Suspiré cansado. Sí, sí, es muy importante, pero de nada sirve si no me tomas en serio.

—¿Qué harás con el baile?

Chiara dejó de parlotear sobre mi enamoramiento y se calló. Pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

—No iré.

—¿Qué?

—No iré.

—¡¿No irás?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te esforzaste tanto por ir. ¡Incluso tienes el vestido!

—Lo venderé.

—¡No, hermana! No seas idiota.

—¡Oye!

—¿Es porque no quieres verlos juntos o porque no tienes con quien ir? ¡Yo te acompañaré!

—No seas ridículo…

—Estoy hablando en serio.

La miré fijamente y ella me devolvió la mirada con firmeza, como solía hacerlo.

—Yo te acompañaré, hermana. Y no deberás esconderte de nadie, porque al ver lo hermosa que estarás ese día, todos los chicos querrán haberte invitado.

Las mejillas de Chiara se sonrojaron levemente a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

—De verdad eres idiota —dijo apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento para luego suspirar.

—¿Es eso un si?

—No.

Me levanté y con una mano tomé su bolso y me lo puse en el hombro, con la otra tomé una de sus manos y la obligué a pararse.

—Vamos, debemos ver con que iré vestido.

—¿Acaso no tienes un traje ya?

—Debo ir lo suficientemente guapo para estar a tu altura. —Escuché su risa a mis espaldas, lo cual me hizo sonreír también— Y para eso necesito un traje nuevo.

—¿Siquiera tienes dinero?

—Le haré ojitos al abuelo y lo soltará, ya lo verás.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Si le digo que es para acompañarte al baile estará de acuerdo. —Me giré y le sonreí— Porque así podré protegerte de cualquier tipo que se te pueda acercar.

—Idiota —dijo otra vez, divertida.

Luego de eso nos fuimos directamente a casa. El abuelo se extrañó de vernos llegar juntos, pero no hizo mayores preguntas luego de que le hiciera unas señas intentando decirle que después le contaría lo sucedido.

Durante la cena le dije que acompañaría a Chiara a su baile, así que cuando le pedí dinero para ropa nueva, lo único que me preguntó fue cuánto necesitaba. Le dije a Chiara que no debía preocuparse.

Con dinero en mano, el siguiente fin de semana ambos salimos de compras al centro comercial más cercano; y pese a que el traje era para mí, Chiara se veía mucho más animada buscando algo que combinase con su vestido.

—Algo para Feliciano, algo para Feliciano... —la escuchaba repetir una y otra vez mientras miraba las vitrinas de cada tienda.

—Pareces concentrada —dije y, como había pensado, ni siquiera me escuchó—. Completamente ignorado.

Siguió caminando como si nada a la vez que seguía observando todo a su alrededor; de pronto se quedó mirando una tienda y entró en ella. Me apresuré en alcanzarla, no quería que alguno se perdiera, y a esta altura, creo que podría ser cualquiera de los dos.

Entré al local y fui directo hacia donde ella se encontraba, revisando cada prenda de un mostrador a un lado de la tienda.

—No hay nada que me guste —dijo cuando llegué a su lado.

—¿No debería gustarme también? —Su mirada podría haberme congelado de no ser porque estaba acostumbrado a ella— Olvidé que soy tu acompañante y sólo estaré ahí para que te veas más hermosa.

—Que bueno que lo recuerdas —dijo y luego volvió su atención a la ropa.

A pesar de todo, esto me parecía divertido. Hacia un tiempo que no salía sólo con ella.

Durante el resto de la tarde estuvimos viendo diferentes trajes, los que le gustaban debía probármelos de inmediato, así ella decidiría si me quedaban o no. Alrededor del décimo traje finalmente encontramos uno que era tanto de su gusto como del mío. Así que con ambos de acuerdo, finalmente compramos el traje, un esmoquin negro junto a una camisa blanca y corbata de color oliva. La corbata la escogí yo.

—Una corbata roja quedaría mejor con este traje, lo sabes —dijo mientras la sacaba de la bolsa para verla.

—Y como tú sabrás, yo sólo soy un accesorio tuyo. —Tomé la corbata y la coloqué a un lado de su rostro, a la altura de sus ojos— Así que debo combinar contigo.

Noté como sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y no pude evitar sonreír.

Si no fuéramos hermanos esto sería flirtear descaradamente.

—Deja de decir esas cosas Feliciano.

Me quitó la corbata de las manos y la guardó nuevamente en la bolsa.

—Ya tenemos todo, así que volvamos a casa.

—Y yo que pensaba en seguir paseando contigo. ¿No es una buena idea?

—Estoy cansada, así que no.

Suspiré. Lo mejor sería no llevarle la contraria, así que acatando sus palabras, pronto volvimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos Chiara fue directo a su habitación y se encerró allí, a descansar supuse. Por mi parte guardé lo comprado cuidadosamente y luego volví al comedor a contarle al abuelo como nos había ido.

A la hora de la merienda Chiara bajó y los tres comimos juntos. Como era algo común para nosotros, no lo notamos en un principio, pero cuando Chiara se levantó para ir a servirse un tercer plato de comida, con el abuelo nos quedamos mirándola desde la mesa.

—Deberías ir a detenerla.

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunté.

—A mí no me escuchará.

—¡A mí tampoco!

En ese instante mi hermana volvió a aparecer por la puerta y tuvimos que quedarnos callados. Chiara se sentó tranquilamente y siguió comiendo.

—Hermana —titubeé. Ella levantó la vista y me miró— ¿No estás comiendo mucho?

—Claro que no, esto es lo que suelo comer siempre.

—Digo, sí, lo es, pero ¿y la dieta que estabas haciendo?

—Oh, es cierto. Lo había olvidado —dijo, y luego siguió comiendo.

Decidimos no seguir intentando detenerla, eran pocas las veces en las que respondía de manera tan tranquila, y eso sólo significaba que, si seguías insistiendo, alguien saldría herido al final de todo esto.

Habiendo terminado de comer, Chiara se ofreció a lavar los platos. La ayudé a llevarlos hasta la cocina y luego me retiré al comedor, o al menos durante unos minutos, porque luego me asomé a la cocina nuevamente para observarla, y a pesar de que los estaba lavando, lo hacía tan desganada que me entraban ganas de ayudarla para que terminara más rápido. Me acerqué a ella por su lado izquierdo y cuando dejó un plato a un lado, lo tomé y comencé a secarlo. Ella se quedó observándome con extrañeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te ayudo con esto —dije moviendo levemente el plato en mi mano—. Así terminarás pronto.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Oh, pero yo quiero ayudarte. ¿Me dejas? —La miré fijamente a los ojos, usando la mejor mirada de gatito que tenía.

Chiara intentó resistirse, pero mi técnica fue más fuerte y finalmente se rindió.

—Yo los lavaré y tú los secarás.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, jefa.

—No me llames jefa.

—Muy bien, señorita.

Gruñó en voz baja y siguió lavando los platos.

Estuvimos así y en silencio durante un rato. Ella lavaba, me los entregaba y yo los secaba.

Cada vez que me entregaba uno aprovechaba para mirarla disimuladamente, o quizás no tanto, ya que pronto se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Tu hermoso rostro.

Al instante tomó mi nariz entre sus dedos y la apretó con fuerza. A pesar de mis lloriqueos no me soltó de inmediato.

—¿Tú siempre flirteas con quien sea que tengas al frente? No recuerdo que fueras así antes. ¿Lo has aprendido de alguien? Dime su nombre y lo golpearé.

Me soltó con brusquedad y sólo atiné a sobarme. Luego le respondí.

—No lo he aprendido de nadie, digo, nadie me ha enseñado, pero quizá si lo he aprendido del abuelo o de algún tipo en la tv.

—Los peores ejemplos tuviste que tomar.

—Vamos, no seas dura con el abuelo.

—De todas formas, ¿realmente le vas diciendo eso a las personas en la calle?

—Solo a las que encuentro atractivas.

Me miró con los ojos entornados durante un buen rato.

—Si se te ocurre comportarte así en el baile, te mato.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No lo haré! Ese día sólo estaré para ti, así que todos mis cumplidos serán tuyos.

Desvió la vista hacia un lado, notoriamente avergonzada. Intenté parecer tranquilo, pero me fue imposible y terminé tomándola de las manos y alejándola del lavaplatos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Acabo de recordar que es un _baile_ , y no estoy seguro de saber bailar.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar comencé a dar vueltas con ella, intentando bailar precisamente, aunque terminaron siendo unos giros sin sentido.

—¿De verdad planeas bailar así? —preguntó divertida.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Todos se reirán de ti.

—No creo que los vuelva a ver, así que me da igual.

—Yo estaré ahí para recordártelo.

—Y yo te recordaré que tú bailaste conmigo —dije sonriendo.

Chiara frunció los labios y en ese mismo instante me acerqué más a ella, tomándola por la cintura y de una mano. Al contacto dio un respingo y su espalda quedó recta. Me divertí al notar que estaba muy sorprendida.

—Entonces, ¿bailamos?

Sin darle tiempo a responder comencé a dar pasos hacia adelante y atrás, balanceándonos de un lado a otro y girando de vez en cuando al son de una melodía imaginaria. Chiara intentaba seguirme el paso, aunque a veces se tropezaba, así que debíamos parar y luego comenzar otra vez.

Cuando logramos coordinarnos mejor y seguir bailando sin interrupciones, noté que tenía su mirada fija en mí.

—¿Sucede algo hermana?

—¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto?

Aquella pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, y casi automáticamente dejé de moverme. Me miró extrañada al verme parar.

—No sé de que hablas.

—No me mientas.

—No te miento —dije con una sonrisa. Aquello pareció calmarla, así que pronto seguimos bailando.

—No recuerdo cuando fue que te volviste más alto.

—Quizá hace un año, o dos.

—Y realmente estás muy coqueto todo el tiempo. —Me sentí un poco avergonzado al escucharla decir eso— ¿No será que tienes novia?

—No. No le he dado ese privilegio a nadie aún.

Chiara se carcajeó de inmediato, hiriendo un poco mi orgullo.

—¿Privilegio? Te estimas bastante.

—Si quieres puedes ser la primera —dije y estiré mis labios.

—Ugh, no —dijo y corrió la cara.

Sólo para molestarla seguí insistiendo en darle un beso, pero ella solo se seguía alejando. Finalmente terminé persiguiéndola hasta su habitación, en donde se encerró. Yo tocaba su puerta intentando hacerla salir. Pronto llegó el abuelo preguntando porqué tanto alboroto.

—Quiero darle un beso —dije sonriendo.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso estás de humor para unos besos, Chiara? ¡Yo también quiero! Hace varios años que no dejas que me acerque a ti.

—¡Déjenme sola! —gritó desde el interior— ¡No les daré nada!

El abuelo, acostumbrado, cedió de inmediato y me recomendó que fuera a dormir también, que ya era tarde. Terminé haciéndole caso.

—¡Mañana seguimos bailando! —dije a la puerta.

Pronto escuché algo golpear el interior de la misma, haciéndome reír. Finalmente, después de desperezarme, me fui hasta mi habitación.

La siguiente semana pasó con rapidez, provocando que Chiara cada día estuviera más y más nerviosa; y yo, en intentos por tranquilizarla, la obligaba a bailar conmigo unos minutos, haciendo tonteras a ratos para divertirla un poco, lo cual funcionaba bastante bien.

Finalmente el día del baile llegó y, a pesar de haberla visto con el vestido puesto, había olvidado lo bella que se veía, así que cuando la vi llegar a la sala con el puesto, quedé mudo.

—Hija, te ves hermosa —dijo el abuelo acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella no evadió el contacto con el abuelo, e incluso le devolvió el gesto.

—Tu peinado es hermoso también —comentó luego de observarla unos segundos.

Su cabello iba recogido en una trenza de sirena que caía con delicadeza hacia su hombro derecho.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa notando que mi hermana estaba frente a mí, mirándome. Instantáneamente me alejé unos pasos. Ella frunció el ceño y noté que el abuelo también me miraba confundido.

—Si sigues en las nubes llegaremos tarde.

—Lo siento hermana.

—¿Nos vamos entonces? —preguntó el abuelo.

Ambos asentimos y luego fuimos hasta el auto. El abuelo nos llevaría hasta el instituto de mi hermana, que era el lugar donde se organizaría el baile.

Dentro del auto Chiara se veía bastante tranquila, parecía haber librado todo el nerviosismo durante los días anteriores, a diferencia de mí, que parecía haberlo acumulado todo este tiempo y ahora no parecía capaz de hacer nada más que sudar y temblar.

—Te ves nervioso —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. Se veía muy divertida por la situación.

—Claro que no. No estoy nervioso. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy? Ja ja, que eres graciosa hermana. Buen chiste.

—Estás peor de lo que imaginaba.

—¡Ni siquiera yo sé porqué estoy tan nervioso!

—Es normal estar nervioso —comentó el abuelo, quien conducía el auto. Ambos le prestamos atención—. Un baile de graduación es algo importante para los jóvenes, y si lo tienes que vivir antes de tiempo, como tú Feli, por supuesto estarás aún más nervioso.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio observando al abuelo. A pesar de que siempre actuaba despreocupado, a veces salía su lado adulto y maduro y soltaba frases como la de recién.

—¿Me escucharon? —preguntó de pronto.

—Sí —respondió Chiara.

—Creo que tienes mucha razón —dije yo esta vez—. Sabes tanto abuelo.

El abuelo rió embobado y yo sonreí también. Chiara me susurró chupamedias o algo por el estilo.

Unos minutos después llegamos hasta el instituto de mi hermana y se nos permitió el ingreso con el auto hasta el gimnasio, así que en la entrada del mismo, nos bajamos.

—Los vendré a recoger a la hora que acordamos, ¿bien?

Ambos afirmamos y vimos como el abuelo se alejaba en el auto.

Nos quedamos de pie a un lado de la entrada del gimnasio. Si no me equivocaba, me parecía que ahora los dos estábamos nerviosos.

Luego de pasar unos minutos en silencio, mi hermana me tomó de una mano y entonces noté aún más su nerviosismo ya que me apretaba la mano constantemente.

Intenté tranquilizarme, si no lo hacía yo, ella no lo haría nunca. Con confianza que no sabría decir de donde saqué, sostuve su mano con firmeza y la miré, ella me devolvió la mirada.

—¿Entramos?

Cuando iba a dar un paso hacia adelante, mi hermana me detuvo.

—¡Espera! Aún… no.

Decidí hacerle caso, así que nos quedamos en el mismo lugar durante un rato más.

—¿Entramos? —volví a preguntar luego.

—No.

—Pero hermana…

—No.

Volví a esperar unos minutos, pero menos esta vez. Después comencé a presionarla nuevamente.

—¿Y ahora?

—No.

—¿Y ahora?

— _No_ te dije.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Acaso seguirás molestando hasta que entremos?

—Sí.

Chiara gruñó algo que no alcancé a escuchar y luego, con las manos aún tomadas, me haló con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Yo sólo sonreí.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta, la abrí, dejando salir todas las luces y música del interior.

Miré hacia un lado y vi como a mi hermana le brillaban los ojos, como si fuese una niña frente a alguna desconocida pero divertida atracción.

Comencé a guiarla hacia le interior del lugar, provocando que los que se encontraban cerca de nosotros se voltearan a vernos. Muchos quedaron marcando ocupado mientras veían a mi hermana, lo cual me hacia sentir orgulloso pero celoso a la vez. Por supuesto que me encantaba que los demás reconocieran la belleza de mi hermana, pero odiaba que sólo la notaran por ello. Ella tiene un montón de cualidades que la hacen destacar.

—Señorita. —Dejó de mirar el lugar y me miró. Le indiqué el camino hacia adelante con mi mano libre— Vamos.

—¿Señorita?

Asentí sonriendo, a lo que ella sonrió también.

Seguimos avanzando y pronto nos encontramos con unas amigas de mi hermana. Allí estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos, sobre el baile, los vestidos y sus acompañantes, entre otras cosas.

Chiara me presentó como su acompañante, Feliciano, un amigo de hace muchos años pero que no había podido ver porque me había mudado y algunas otras cosas que jamás se enterarían que eran mentira.

Las chicas de inmediato creyeron que yo era el novio de mi hermana, así que comenzaron a hacerme todo tipo de preguntas que yo hubiese estado encantando de responder, si no fuese porque Chiara las detuvo explicando que no éramos novios, sino que sólo amigos. Luego nos alejamos de ellas para buscar algo de beber.

—Las hubieras dejado creer que éramos novios.

—Claro que no, ellas saben sobre Antonio, y sería extraño que de un día para otro me hubiese conseguido un novio tan fácilmente.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Mi hermana terminó de servirse jugo y cuando se hizo a un lado, sin querer pasó a llevar a alguien más. Noté que algo iba mal cuando Chiara dejó de moverse. Me giré hacia ella y frente a nosotros había un tipo que tenía los ojos de un familiar color verde.

—¡Hola Chiara! —dijo sonriente él. Chiara le respondió tímidamente el saludo— ¡Qué bueno verte aquí! ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

—Bien… —dijo casi en un susurro.

Luego miró a un costado y sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Intenté sonreír lo más natural posible, pero al pensar que este era el tipo por el que mi hermana lloró no me hacía las cosas fáciles.

—¡Hola! —saludó enérgicamente—. ¿Eres el acompañante de Chiara?

—Sí, soy Feliciano —dije estirando el brazo hacia él, nos saludamos de un apretón de manos—. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Mi nombre es Antonio. Es un gusto conocerte Feliciano. Espero estés disfrutando la fiesta.

—Acabamos de llegar, pero aún así se ve prometedor.

—Ciertamente. —Tomó un sorbo de su jugo y luego volvió a sonreírnos— Si me disculpan, debo ir con mi compañera. Espero que lo pasen bien el resto de la noche.

—Así será, no te preocupes —dije sonriendo.

Pronto se fue y a lo lejos vi como se encontró con una chica, probablemente ella era su novia de la que hablaba mi hermana.

—Yo me esperaba un tipo horrendo —comenté mirando mi vaso, luego lo moví un poco, jugando con el contenido—. Y a pesar de que no lo puedo amar, es bastante simpático.

—Eso es lo que me molesta.

De inmediato la miré, y a pesar de que su tono de voz había sonado como si estuviera molesta, lo único que veía en su rostro era tristeza.

—¿Hermana?

—¡No me digas así! —dijo esta vez molesta. Me asusté un poco, la verdad. Me apretó la nariz y me acercó a ella, dejando nuestros rostros muy cerca— ¿Acaso olvidaste que hoy no soy tu hermana? —preguntó en voz baja—. Si me vuelves a llamar así hoy, te prometo que te mato.

Sólo pude asentir con energía, esperando no recibir ningún castigo luego.

Chiara me soltó y me sobé la nariz de inmediato, se le estaba haciendo una horrible costumbre atormentarme de esa manera.

Unos minutos después, alrededor de dos parejas comenzaron a bailar, y al verlas hacer eso, el resto se animó también y se acercaron al centro del gimnasio, que funcionaba como pista de baile esta noche.

Lentamente el lugar se fue llenando y dentro de poco casi todas las parejas estaban bailando. Y digo casi todas porque nosotros aún estábamos de pie a un lado de la mesa de cóctel.

—¿Chiara?

—Ya te dijo que no.

—Pero bailemos, no por nada practicamos tanto.

—Tú estabas practicando, yo sólo te acompañaba.

Suspiré cansado. No la haría cambiar de opinión pronto.

—Si fuese Antonio quien te pidiera un baile, ¿lo harías?

Mi hermana me miró sorprendida, pero luego frunció el ceño, muy enojada.

—No digas estupideces Feliciano. Hoy tú eres mi acompañante.

Por un momento me sentí feliz de escuchar eso, pero luego volví a la realidad y recordé que con suerte me había dirigido la mirada, y si es que lo había hecho, era una llena de molestia.

—Pero aún así no quieres bailar conmigo.

Gruñó por lo bajo, quejándose, pero después de unos segundos en silencio, habló.

—No es que no quiera bailar contigo, es sólo que… me da vergüenza, si me tropiezo o algo así.

Al ver su rostro levemente sonrojado una pequeña risa se me escapó.

Como era de esperarse eso me valió un no tan amigable golpe en el brazo.

—Pero no te preocupes, no te tropezarás.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?

—Porque de verdad practicamos mucho en casa, ¿o se te olvidó? Además, si es que llegara a pasar, haré todo lo posible por ayudarte. Así no caerás ni nada malo.

Me quedó mirando durante largo rato, parecía estar pensando en todas las variantes posibles, pero al final, aceptó.

—Está bien, bailemos —dijo colocando su mano en el aire, en dirección hacia mí.

Con una exagerada reacción me incliné hacia ella para luego tomar su mano. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro cuando tomó mi mano.

—Deberías estar en el club de teatro.

—Tú sabes que me llevo mejor con el lienzo y los pinceles.

Chiara guardó silencio y asintió. Jamás me dedicaba ninguna palabra de apoyo respecto a eso, porque según ella _"los artistas siempre la tenían difícil, así que acostúmbrate a que te critiquen",_ aunque ella nunca lo había hecho, y el abuelo siempre me decía que en realidad mi hermana amaba mis pinturas, pero sólo se lo decía a él.

—Algún día pintaré algo que te haga llorar de la emoción y simplemente no podrás quedar indiferente. Tendrás que halagarme.

—En tus sueños niño.

Comenzamos a bailar casualmente, acomodándonos entre los demás. Luego de dos canciones mi hermana ya estaba animada y parecía darle igual si alguien más la veía o no.

Pasados unos minutos, el DJ cambió el tipo de música de pop, a algo más clásico, un vals, llevándose unas quejas por parte de otros asistentes, pero no les hizo caso y lo dejó. A pesar de ello, varios siguieron bailando.

—¿Me concede esta pieza señorita? —dije colocando mi mano con la palma hacia arriba, pronto colocó su mano encima como respuesta.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿no?

—Me gusta esa actitud —dije divertido.

Me acerqué a ella y coloqué mi mano izquierda sobre su cintura, con la otra seguí sosteniendo su mano y entonces, comenzamos a bailar el vals.

A pesar de que en un principio nos costó coincidir en el ritmo un poco, luego de unos intentos lo logramos y estuvimos en perfecta sincronía.

Chiara parecía concentrada en sus pies, aparentemente haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no caer. Por mi parte creo que no se daba el suficiente crédito; lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

—Deberías disfrutar más la experiencia —le dije al oído, provocando que se alarmara y girara con rapidez su rostro hacia mí.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si pasó o no, pero por un instante, antes de que ambos nos alejáramos del otro, me pareció que nuestros labios se rozaron, sutilmente.

Por supuesto que me alarmé y por instinto alejé, aunque, como era normal ya, me arrepentía pronto de haberlo hecho.

Miré a mi hernana y tenía el rostro ligeramente colorado. Me sentí aún más avergonzado.

—¿Lo de ahora…?

—No fue nada —dijo interrumpiéndome. Me tomó de la mano y colocó otra sobre su cintura—. Sigamos bailando.

—Pero hermana…

Me miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada tan gélida que sentí me congelaría en ese mismo instante.

—Chiara, quise decir…

—Dije que no fue nada. Muchas personas se han dado besos por error, esto no es nada nuevo.

A pesar de que este no era el momento, la verdad es que me sentí muy feliz al escucharla decir, aunque no de una manera directa, que lo que había pasado recién en efecto había sido un beso.

Pensé que realmente era una persona muy simple al contentarme sólo con la confirmación de mi hermana, pero bueno, no es malo ser así tampoco.

Para no seguir alargando este "problema", decidí hacerle caso a mi hermana y seguir bailando, pero la sonrisa de idiota que probablemente tenía no me la quitaría nadie del rostro, por un buen tiempo, ni siquiera Antonio podría.

—Desde hace un rato que tienes esa sonrisa boba en la cara, ¿a qué se debe? —preguntó Chiara unos minutos después.

—¿Y acaso no siempre sonrío así? —pregunté exagerando aún más el gesto. Ella rió también.

—Tienes razón. Hagas lo que hagas siempre te verás tonto.

—¡Oye!

Chiara siguió riendo mientras bailábamos. A pesar de aparentar enojo, no podía sentirme mejor en estos momentos, por lo que, aún bailando, comencé a moverme más rápido dando vueltas y vueltas por todos lados, intentando no golpear a nadie de paso.

—¡Feliciano! ¡El ritmo no es tan rápido, cálmate!

Chiara se veía un poco preocupada, por sus pies y por ella.

—¡Pero así es más divertido!

—¡Para ti!

Noté que los demás nos veían entretenidos, lo que me animó a seguir haciéndolo aún más.

De tanto dar vueltas de aquí para allá, terminamos al otro lado de la pista, y sin querer, chocamos con otra pareja.

—¡Lo siento…! —dije instantáneamente, luego miré a ambos, y para nuestra suerte se trataba de Antonio y su acompañante.

Chiara se asustó y me golpeó en el brazo.

—¡Te dije que pasaríamos a llevar a alguien!

—¡No se preocupen! —dijeron ambos, sonriendo alegremente.

—¡Me alegra ver que hay más personas que se toman este baile tan bien! —dijo Antonio.

—¡Así es mucho más divertido! —dijo la chica esta vez, luego miró a Antonio— ¿Deberíamos intentarlo?

—¿Quieres?

—¡Por supuesto!

Acto seguido ambos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas a la vez que saltaban. Se veían muy felices.

—Como que ahora me caen mejor —dije. Chiara me pellizcó el brazo y yo me quejé.

—Tienes prohibido ponerte de su lado.

—¡No estoy de su lado! —dije levantando los brazos.

—Ya, deja de hacer un espectáculo y sigamos bailando —me ordenó—. No debemos perder contra ellos.

En sus ojos pude ver lo motivada que estaba, lo que me animó mucho, así que nos acomodamos rápidamente y seguimos bailando.

Nótese, "bailando".

Sólo dábamos vueltas sin sentido por la pista. Realmente no entendía como era que habíamos llegado a esto a pesar de que Chiara había estado en contra de ello tantas veces.

Con el pasar de los minutos más y más parejas se nos unieron, y ya al final, la gran mayoría estaban haciendo las mismas ridiculeces que nosotros, incluso el DJ había puesto música más acorde a lo que bailábamos. No tenía idea se donde había sacado algo que se adecuara a lo que hacíamos, pero bueno, supongo que es parte del trabajo de un DJ, ¿no?

Me alegraba que todos se vieran tan divertidos saltando de un lado para otro, pero lo que más me agradaba por lejos, era ver a mi hermana tan feliz, en especial después de todo los problemas que pasó sólo para venir a este baile.

—Te ves muy feliz —dijo mi hermana.

Sonreí de inmediato.

—Estoy feliz porque tú estás feliz.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y bajó la cabeza. Unos segundos después volvió a mirarme y se me acercó al oído.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Feli —dijo, y luego me besó en la mejilla.

Decir que estaba feliz o alegre no hacía justicia a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Era una mezcla extraña de mil emociones y sentimientos. Me atrevería a decir que era la primera vez que me sentía así.

Definitivamente me impresionaba lo que el amor era capaz de provocar en una persona.

—No hay de que, Chiara —dije sonriendo—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

—No es necesario que me protejas siempre, lo sabes.

—Pero aún así siempre lo haré. Es mi deber como hermano —dije esto último en un volumen de voz más bajo, para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

Esta vez cerro los ojos y sonrió.

—Eres muy molesto —dijo divertida.

—Citando al abuelo: "Es que me preocupas".

Ambos reímos y seguimos bailando hasta que la fiesta se acabó.

Alrededor de las tres o cuatro de la madrugada el abuelo pasó a buscarnos en el auto. Debí llevar a Chiara en mi espalda debido a lo cansada que estaba.

—Cuando me gradúe dentro de dos años, debes ser mi compañera de baile otra vez —dije mientras caminábamos al auto.

—A menos que te consigas una novia, lo que veo muy capaz.

—Me aseguraré de no tener ninguna para el baile.

—No seas idiota —dijo riendo.

—Ya verás que no tendré. Te lo prometo.

—¡No me prometas ese tipo de cosas!

Me largué a reír, lo cual me hizo perder algo de fuerzas y casi nos vi cayendo al piso si no fuese porque el abuelo nos ayudó justo a tiempo.

—¡Ten cuidado idiota! —dijo Chiara, casi clavándome los dedos en los hombros.

—¡Ten más cuidado Feli! —dijo nuestro abuelo. Tomó a Chiara en brazos y logramos llegar al auto sin problemas.

—Lo siento hermana —dije cuando ya nos habíamos subido al auto.

—Si entiendes que casi arruinas mi vestido, entonces está bien.

—Yo me preocupaba por ti, no por tu vestido —dije algo molesto.

—Mi vestido es tan importante como yo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—¿Tienes algún problema con que esté hablando en serio? —preguntó y me apretó la nariz.

Parecía que el encanto había durado hasta que salimos del baile. ¿Acaso había estado viviendo un cuento de hadas? Eso explicaría porqué todo era tan bonito.

—¡Hermana por favor! —supliqué para que me soltara.

De pronto se me acercó y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Recuerda que me prometiste que sería tu acompañante para tu baile. Ni se te ocurra salirte con una novia para ese entonces.

Acto seguido me soltó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana.

Lo primero que hice fue sobarme la nariz, después sonreí como idiota.

Si me lo pedía así no podía negarme, ¿no?

—¡Prometido! —dije en voz alta, asegurándome de que me escuchara. Cuando bajó los hombros me di cuenta de que lo había hecho.

—¿Qué prometes hijo? —preguntó el abuelo, que hasta el momento había estado concentrado en conducir.

—¡Nada importante abuelo! Cuando me toque a mí asistir al baile, me llevarás también, ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

Miré a Chiara y le sonreí a la vez que hacía el signo de victoria con los dedos.

—Tenemos transporte asegurado.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero luego la borró y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Estaría ansioso porque llegara pronto el día de mi graduación.


End file.
